Question: Expand.
Answer: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(5+w)(w+4)$ $=5(w+4) +w(w+4)$ Now we can multiply : $=5w+20+w^2+4w$ Simplify: $w^2+9w+20$